73 maneras de molestara a Lord Voldemort
by Demiurga LB
Summary: ninguna razon es nuestra pero la mayoria era tan divertidas que decidimos hacer pequeñso shoots sobre cada una LEAN Y COMENTEN
1. Chapter 1

73 MANERAS DE MOLESTAR, CONFUNDIR O ASUSTAR A LORD VOLDEMORT

_**Ninguna de estas razones es nuestras las leímos en elblogdehogwarts mientras buscábamos información, ahí leímos esto nos pareció tan divertido que decidimos hacer pequeños one-shoots sobre cada razón.**_

_**Pero en este primer capítulo decidimos explicar una pequeña e importante cosa**_

Todos conocemos la historia del vilano más malvado de la historia LORD VOLDEMORT, no olvidemos a sus leales súbditos los mortifagos (que a nuestro parecer era uno imbéciles solo algunos valen la pena recordar), en otro momento se hablara de ellos hoy les contare la historia de: Tadeus Novan.

El mortifagos más fiel hacía su señor fue Tadeus, el siempre estuvo con él desde que Harry Potter lo dejo al borde de la muerte hasta la misma muerte de su señor. Desde que Tom entro a Hogwarts tuvo a su mejor mortífago y amigo, mucho se preguntan ¿Por qué nunca lo mato si este varias veces lo hacía enojar? Por dos razones él era un espía, el mejor, espiaba para el ministerio y también para Hogwarts así era de cómo se enteraba de todo y la última razón es porque fueron los mejores amigos desde el primer momento. Rowling nunca hablo de él para no de dejar en ridículo aquel gran mago oscuro pero hoy les traemos esta historia donde se revelara a una persona que hacia enojar a Voldemort ¡más que Dumbledore! ¡Más que Harry Potter! ¡MAS QUE TODOS!

Tadeus Novan, mortífago, espía y amigo de Tom Riddle o más conocido como Lord Voldemort. Este simple hombre causaba que el mismo señor tenebroso se molestara pero había un problema, cuando Voldemort le lanzaba un _crucio_ a Tadeus (también conocido como Tad) este no sufría dolor y no era porque estaba acostumbrado, ya que si alguien más venía y se lo lanzaba sufría un dolor indescriptible, era porque cada vez que Voldemort se lo lanzaba Tad se llegaba a excitar por esta razón él nunca fue torturado

En la memoria del Tadeus este fic les otorga las 73 maneras de enojar, confundir o asustar al temible Lord Voldemort, si algún día se lo encuentran no duden en recordar estas maneras

_**Muy pronto los primeros fics**_

_**Dejen reviews.**_


	2. razones

_**Ninguna de estas razones es nuestras las leímos en elblogdehogwarts mientras buscábamos información, ahí leímos esto nos pareció tan divertido que decidimos hacer pequeños one-shoots sobre cada razón.**_

**decidimos hacerlos en desordene…**

10) REFIERANSE A EL COMO EL-HOMBRE-QUE-DEJO-AL-NIÑO-SOBREVIVIR

- son unos estúpidos, es molesto que le digan el-niño-que-vivio, me hace ver débil

- pero usted no lo es, señor, es el mago mas malvado que existe y…

- silencio Bellatrix, yo se que no soy ningun debilucho como Potter pero gracias a la idea de Tadeus tenemos una ultima oportunidad

- señor, no confio mucho en ese Novan

- Lucius, el tiene toda mi confianza y haga lo que haga…

- ¡MIREN TODOS ES EL-HOMBRE-QUE-DEJO-AL-NIÑO-SOBREVIVIR! –exclamo un eufórico Tadeus

- ¡como te atreves hablarle así tu señor! – le dijo Lucius dando un paso adelante

- pero si es cierto, si no fueran por el Potter estaría muerto ¡POR ESO LO DEJO SOBREVIVIR! Deberíamos llamarte así el EL-HOMBRE-QUE-DEJO-AL-NIÑO-SOBREVIVIR será mucho mejor estupideces como: tu-sabes-quien, el Innombrable o esas payasadas

- tengo que encontrar un nuevo hechizo de tortura – mascullaba entre diente EL-HOMBRE-QUE-DEJO-AL-NIÑO-SOBREVIVIR dejando a sus mortifaogos peleando nuevamente

**Lo se, lose, posiblemente no les paresca gracioso (porque posiblemente no lo es) pero este me gusto mcuho, mejor dicho me gusto el nombre… pero no importa espero que les haya gustado la idea nos es que se maten de la risa tan poco es mas bien para cuando estén aburridos o en frente de EL-HOMBRE-QUE-DEJO-AL-NIÑO-SOBREVIVIR**

Dile que hacerse la misma cirugía estética que Michael Jackson fue definitivamente una mala idea.

Nuevamente en la mansión Malfoy…

_Because Tom is Bad, he is Bad-__  
><em>_Come On__  
><em>_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
><em>_You Know Voldy's Bad, he is Bad-__  
><em>_You Know It__  
><em>_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
><em>_You- Know-Who is Bad, he is Bad-__  
><em>_Come On, You Know__  
><em>_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
><em>_And The Whole World Has To__  
><em>_Answer Right Now__  
><em>_Just To Tell You Once Again,__  
><em>_Who's Bad . . ._

¡¿que mierda estas cantando Novan?

JA si claro, finge que no lo conoces, tranquilo estamos confianza

¿Qué…?

Ya sabes Michael Jackson

¿el cantante muggle?

JA ¡si lo conoces! YO SABIA

Es que…

Yo te dije que hacerte la misma cirugía que Michael era una MALA idea… es decir ¿Dónde esta tu nariz? Y que paso ahora eres… palido… con cara de calavera y…

¡LARGO IMBECIL! ¿ACASO CREES QUE YO QUERIA QUEDARME SIN NARIZ?

Y así fue que el gran lord Voldemort pudo por fin lograr lograr lo que nunca pudo hacer que su amigo Tadeus sufra por un _crucio_ ¿Cómo lo hizo? Le pidió a alguien que lo hiciera…

**De verdad cuando vimos el video de bad nos empezamos a reir de solo cantar esta canción con esa letra, se lo que piensas ¡esta wea no da risa! Y lo se pero como dijimos antes la idea no es que se tiren al suelo… bueno **

15) Cuando trate de impresionarte con sus grandes poderes con la varita, di "ohhh, miren! Voldy tiene una ramita

El momento que Voldemort siempre soñó, ver al madito Harry Potter muerto y ahora estaba a unos segundos de hacerlo, en el bosque prohibido… nadie podía fallar ahora tenia la varita más poderosa de todas, con solo 2 palabras y todo abria acabado… y por fin el momento…

_AVAD…_

ohhh, miren! Voldy tiene una ramita

¡NOVAN!

¿Quién es el?

Hola Harry soy el amigo de voldy

¡NOVAN! _AVADA… _¿Dónde fue?

Pues…

¡NOVAN! Hijo de

Cuidado con esas palabras jovencito… respira… ahora, ¿de verdad crees que Salazar habría aprobado esas palabras?

HIJO DE…

**El ultimo por ahora…**

**En esta pagina están: **/2007/06/14/73-maneras-de-molestar-fatigar-confundir-o-asustar-a-lord-voldemort/ **si quieren que escribamos algo sobre alguno de estos dejen review **

**ESPERAMOS QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!**


	3. mas razones

_**Ninguna de estas razones es nuestras las leímos en elblogdehogwarts mientras buscábamos información, ahí leímos esto nos pareció tan divertido que decidimos hacer pequeños one-shoots sobre cada razón.**_

3) DESPIERTENLO CANTANDO UNA CANCION DE LOS BEACH BOYS EN SUS OIDOS

Tras un largo día de haber fallado en tu intento de matar a tu enemigo lo único que quieres es descansar, relajarte y dormir porque aunque no lo crean ¡LOS VILLANOS TAMBIEN DUERMEN! Incluyendo nuestro villanos favorito Voldemort, con su amigo favorito Tad (el único) aun que este amigo siempre lo haga rabiar es su amigo después de todo…

-Voldy – le decía Tad mientras veía a su amigo dormir – despierta, tienes que matar a Potter – le decía en su oído – mira Lucius viene agarrar contigo – no hay señales de vida – ahí viene Potter esta rogando que lo mates por que Cho lo pateo y Ginny está con el estúpido de Thomas… - no hay señales – tu me obligaste Voldy – tomo aire y empezó a cantar:

_-Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
>In the morning when the day is new<br>And after having spent the day together  
>Hold each other close the whole night through<em>

Happy times together we've been spending  
>I wish that every kiss was never ending<br>Wouldn't it be…

-¿¡QUE TE DIO LAS CANCIONES DE LOS 60!

-Mmm… curioso muy curioso – dijo Tadeus mientras se alejaba de su amigo acercándose más a la puerta - ¿Cómo sabias que esa canción era de los 60? – justo en ese momento abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de el justo tiempo para esquivar el jarrón que le tiraba su amigo - ¡¿Qué TE DIO A TI CON SABER SOBRE CANCIONES MUGGLES? – le grito para escuchar un segundo jarrón estrellarse contra la puerta

**Por favor vean esto: **.com/watch?v=L2u4CJXiASM&feature=related **y luego me dicen si les gusto la razón 3**

23) Dile ¿"no tuviste novia? o sea, ¿_nunca?_

- ¿aun estas enojado por lo de esta mañana, Tomy?

- si me vuelves a llamar "Tomy" lo estaré…

Silencio incomodo

-Y…. ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida, Tom?

-Si matara a Potter mejor…

-Claro… yo me refería a tu otra vida – sonrisa picarona

-¿otra vida?

-Ya sabes… "esa" vida – Voldemort pone cara de "¿Qué?" – tu vida amorosa, tu vida romántica, tu…

-¡YA ENTENDI! – le grito el desesperado por como actuaba su amigo de inmaduro – y no hay cambio. Además ¿Qué te importa?

-Soy tu amigo… me preocupo por ti, es decir… ¿no tuviste novia? o sea, ¿_nunca? _Porque en Hogwarts no tuviste ninguna….

-Y tú ¿aun eres virgen? O sea ¿_virgen? _¿Cuántos años tienes 40, 50?

-Al menos yo tengo nariz y más posibilidades que tu…

-Al menos yo no soy virgen y tu si…

_-Tuche – _

**¡Fin! ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Si no les gusto que pena, si les gusto ¡QUE BIEN! ¡SIGAN LEYENDO AUN HAY OTRA MÁS!**

57) Dile que Colagusano está enamorado de él.

- ¡hola! – Saludo un feliz Tadeus a su no tan feliz amigo - ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Es por nuestra conversación de hace poco? O acaso… ¿te enteraste del rumor?

- ¿rumor? – Pregunto el algo confundido - ¿Qué rumor?

- antes que nada te tengo que decir algo muy importante… escucha: se que te afecta eso de no haber tenido novia – Voldemort frunce el ceño – pero no hay que estar desesperador pronto llegara la…

- al grano, Tad, antes de que alguien venga hacerte un _crucio – _le respondió

- preferiría que fueras tu… - dijo casi en un susurro pero al ver la cara que su amigo puso se resistió – es que se dice entre los mortifagos que – se acerco a él y le susurro – Colagusano está enamorado de ti

- ¿¡QUE! - grito un furioso Voldemort

- deja en paz al pobre Peter, no es culpa que el sentimiento no sea correspondido… no lo es ¿cierto?

- ¿Dónde ESTA ESA RATA ASQUEROSA? –volvió a gritar

- me llamo señor – dijo una voz temblorosa y chillona, mientras un hombre abría la puerta para poder ver a su amo

- _¡CRUCIO! –_ grito Voldemort - ¡te enseñare! ¡RATA MARICONA!

Y así paso la tarde, torturando ratas homosexuales…

**¡Fin de los finales! De este cap.**

**Les decimos otra vez**_: __/2007/06/14/73-maneras-de-molestar-fatigar-confundir-o-asustar-a-lord-voldemort/__**si quieren que escribamos algo sobre alguno de estos dejen review con el que quieren**_

**GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS:**

**Kyuubi-No-Gabii**

**Juliet'lovestory **

**natsu-hime12**

**Jane Potter Cullen**

**Y también queremos responder sus reviews:**

**natsu-hime12****: nosotras también esperamos que sea buen ¡GRACIAS POR SER LA PRIMERA EN COMENTAR! Nos tardaremos un poco en continuar pero ¡NO! La dejaremos sin terminar**

**Juliet'lovestory: gracias por el dato lo tenemos en cuenta, pero es un poco difícil poner a Voldemort de una forma buena pero sin perder su maldad, además que la idea es ridiculizar a Voldemort jijijii y al parecer lo estamos logrando. Gracias por tu sugerencia y dinos si este capítulo está mejor**

**Jane Potter Cullen****: jajaja nadie te odia, nosotras también nos agrada Voldemort (el mejor hechicero malvado de todos los tiempos) y no te preocupes que lo continuaremos**

**Kyuubi-No-Gabii: ¡no sabes cuánto nos algara oír eso! Qué bueno que te hayas reído y que te haya gustado, pronto subiremos más capítulos. Gracias**


End file.
